1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resinous cover for use in a bioelectrical impedance measuring apparatus for measuring bioelectrical impedance to calculate a percent fat, a total body water or the like based on said measured bioelectrical impedance.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a body fat meter with body weight meter for measuring bioelectrical impedance in an organism by using a pair of current supplying electrodes and a pair of voltage measuring electrodes so as to calculate the percent fat or the like (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cbody fat meterxe2x80x9d), has been proposed. As shown in a plane view of the body fat meter in FIG. 6 and a sectional side view taken along line Cxe2x80x94C of FIG. 7, a resinous cover 40 equipped with said electrodes comprises electrode attachment portions 41, four metal electrodes 42, double-sided tapes 43 for attaching the electrodes 42 to the attachment portions 41, lead wires 45, and an operational display unit 13 for inputting personal data, such as a height, or for displaying the resulting measurements. The operational display unit 13 comprises a display part 13a for displaying a weight, a percent fat, etc.; a set button 13b for setting an age, a sex, a height, etc.; and a selection button 13c. 
Referring now to a flow chart in FIG. 8, processes for manufacturing the resinous cover 40 will be explained. In step S11, the metal electrodes 42 are molded. In step S12, the resinous cover 40 is molded. In step S13, one end of each of the respective lead wires 45 is soldered to each of the electrodes 42, respectively. In step S14, the double-sided tapes 43 are stuck on the back sides of the electrodes 42, respectively. In step S15, the other ends 45a of the respective lead wires 45 are respectively drawn through openings 44 to the backside of the resinous cover 40. In step S16, the electrodes 42 are respectively embedded in the attachment portions 41 provided in the resinous cover 40. In step S17, the operational display unit 13 is embedded in the resinous cover 40. In step S18, the resinous cover 40 is embedded in a cover 46. In step S19, the other ends 45a of the respective lead wires 45 are respectively wired to a body fat meter control unit which is not shown in the figures.
As described above, conventionally, since the electrodes 42 of the body fat meter are molded independently and then manually attached to the resinous cover 40, the manufacturing processes are increased in number and components are increased in number, and therefore the cost of the assembly and the components become high. Also, since the materials of the electrodes are metal, when measuring the bioelectrical impedance, these electrodes cause the soles of feet to feel disagreeably cool. In addition, because of the designs and so forth, it becomes difficult to reserve a sufficient area of the electrodes for coming into contact with the soles of feet.
The object of the present invention is to provide a resinous cover for use in a bioelectrical impedance measuring apparatus, in which, to solve the above problems in the prior art, the manufacturing processes are decreased in number and components are decreased in number and therefore the cost is reduced to a low level; apparent shape of the electrode is allowed to be freely designed; and further such a resinous cover prevents the soles of feet from feeling very disagreeably cool and the area of the electrodes for coming into contact with the soles of feet is sufficient.
The feature of the resinous cover for use in the bioelectrical impedance measuring apparatus according to the present invention resides in integrally-molding the electrodes and an insulating portion.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the material of said electrodes is conductive resin.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the integrally-molding method is multicolored molding.
According to further aspect of the present invention, the degree of smoothness of the surfaces of said electrodes is different from that of said insulating portion.
According to yet further aspect of the present invention, the surface of either of said electrodes or said insulating portion is made rough and the surface of the other is made smooth.
According to yet further aspect of the present invention, the color of said electrodes and that of said insulating portion are different from each other.
According to yet further aspect of the present invention, apparent electrodes are formed within the areas occupied by said electrodes.
According to yet further aspect of the present invention, each of the areas of said electrodes is more than two times that of its apparent electrode.
According to yet further aspect of the present invention, the color of the areas occupied by said electrodes other than the areas occupied by said apparent electrodes and the color of said insulating portion are the same as each other.